Toriel
Toriel ist der zweite Charakter, der in Undertale angetroffen wird. Sie rettet den Protagonisten vor Flowey und führt ihn durch die Ruinen. Profil Erscheinung Toriels Kopf sieht aus wie der einer Anglo-Nubier-Ziege, was man an den kurzen Hörnern und den herabhängenden Ohren erkennen kann. Sie hat zwei scharfe Reißzähne und lange Wimpern; ihre Augen sind manchmal leicht rot. Ihr Körper ist stark vermenschlicht, sie hat an ihren Armen und Beinen Pfoten. Sie trägt eine lange, lilane Robe, auf der die Delta Rune abgebildet ist und hat manchmal eine Lesebrille auf. Persönlichkeit Toriel ist ein freundliches und mütterliches Bossmonster, welches sich sehr um den Protagonisten und sein Wohlergehen sorgt. Obwohl sie letztendlich als eine gutmütige Person dargestellt wird, hat sie auch schlechte Eigenschaften; zum einen will sie den Protagonisten zunächst dazu zwingen, in den Ruinen zu bleiben und zum anderen ist gegenüber Asgore sehr kaltherzig. Außerdem hat sie eine etwas verspielte Seite: Sie liebt Wortspiele und schlechte Witze. Sie mag es, zu kochen oder zu backen und benutzt Schnecken oftmals als Hauptzutat. Ihr Lieblingsessen ist Schneckenkuchen, aber sie weiß auch, wie man Karamell-Zimt-Kuchen macht. Als Toriel noch Königin war, wurde sie als diejenige angesehen, die alles organisiert."Weil jeder wusste, dass sie auf dem Thron diejenige war, die in Wirklichkeit alles organisiert hat..." - Gerson Sobald der Protagonist zu ihrem Haus kommt, erzählt sie von ihrem Traum, eine Lehrerin zu sein und berichtet, dass sie bereits ein Curicculum für seine Bildung erstellt hat. In den Credits sieht man, wie sie vor einer Schule steht und in gewissen neutralen Endings gründet sie sogar eine eigene. Hauptgeschichte Vor den Ereignissen aus Undertale war sie mit König Asgore verheiratet und hatte einen Sohn namens Asriel. Als der erste Mensch in den Untergrund fiel, adoptiere sie diesen. Nachdem Asgore den Krieg gegen die Menschheit erklärte, ließ sie sich von ihm scheiden, legte ihr Amt als Königin nieder und zog sich in die Ruinen zurück, weil sie von der Entscheidung ihres Ex-Mannes angeekelt war. Zwischen diesem Ereignis und dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der Protagonist in den Untergrund fiel, sah sie, wie viele Menschen getötet und deren Seelen zu dem König gebracht wurden. Neutrale Route Zu Beginn des Spiels rettet Toriel den Protagonisten vor Flowey und heilt den Schaden, den dieser angerichtet hat. Nachdem sie sich vorstellt, leitet sie den Protagonisten durch die ersten Räume der Ruinen und ermütigt ihn dazu, mit den Monstern zu reden, anstatt Gewalt zu verwenden. Sie gibt dem Protagonisten ein Handy, damit sie in Kontakt bleiben können, während sie noch ein paar Erledigungen machen muss. Obwohl sie ihn darum bittet, auf sie zu warten, geht der Protagonist weiter durch die Ruinen, bis er an Toriels Haus ankommt. Dort und auf dem Weg dorthin ruft Toriel ihn regelmäßig an. Sie zeigt dem Protagonisten sein neues Zimmer und hat vor, ihn als ihr eigenes Kind großzuziehen. Nachdem dieser sie aber mehrmals fragte, ob er die Ruinen verlassen darf, verlässt sie schnell den Raum. Während sie sich dem Ende der Ruinen nähert, folgt der Protagonist ihr. Sie erzählt, dass sie den Ausgang ein für alle Mal verschließen will, da alle Menschen, die die Ruinen zuvor verließen, getötet wurden. Vor dem Ausgang fordert sie ihn dazu auf, zu beweisen, dass er stark genug ist, alleine zu überleben und beginnt somit den ersten Bosskampf. Sie kann entweder getötet oder verschont werden; wird sie verschont, erlaubt sie dem Protagonisten, zu gehen, aber bittet ihn darum, nicht wiederzukommen. Später erzählt Sans dem Protagonisten im Restaurant, dass er und Toriel für eine Zeit lang Freunde waren. Sie wussten weder den Namen des anderen, noch wie dieser aussah, da sie nur durch die Türe vor den Ruinen kommunizierten. Sans erzählt, dass der Protagonist an Ort und Stelle tot gewesen wäre, wenn er Toriel nicht versprochen hätte, keine Menschen zu töten. * Siehe Toriel-Enden. Wahre Pazifisten-Route Zu Beginn des Kampfes gegen Asgore erscheint Toriel erneut und greift diesen mit Feuer-Magie an - so, wie sie es anfangs auch bei Flowey getan hatte. Sie erklärt, dass sie gekommen ist, da sie erkannte, dass der Protagonist das Leben von jemandem nehmen müsste, um den Untergrund zu verlassen und eben dies verhindern wollte. Nachdem auch die restlichen Freunde des Protagonisten kommen, stellt sie sich allen vor und erkennt Sans Stimme wieder. Sie erzählt dem Protagonisten, dass das Leben im Untergrund für ihn trotzdem froh sein würde, da er all seine Freunde an seiner Seite hat. Unglücklicherweise erscheint auch Flowey, absorbiert die Menschen-Seelen und fesselt Toriel und die anderen mit Ranken. Sobald Flowey versucht, den Protagonisten zu töten, ist Toriel die erste, die ihre Feuer-Magie verwendet um Floweys Angriffe zu blocken. Zusammen mit den Seelen der anderen Monster, wird auch ihre letztendlich von Flowey absorbiert, was ihm erlaubt, erneut zu Asriel zu werden. Während dem Kampf gegen Asriel erscheint sie als eine der Verlorenen Seelen. Wahres Pazifisten-Ende Nach dem der Kampf gegen Asriel endet, lernt sie den Namen des Protaginsten, Frisk. Sie schlägt ihm vor, nochmal durch den Untergrund zu gehen und mit seinen Freunden zu reden. In der Zwischenzeit baut Alphys Toriels Handy so um, dass es Textnachrichten verschicken kann. Frisk verlässt den Untergrund mit Toriel und den anderen. Während seine anderen Freunde losziehen, um ihre Leben an der Oberfläche zu beginnen, fragt Toriel, was Frisk nun tun möchte: * Wenn Frisk sich dazu entscheidet, bei Toriel zu bleiben, erwähnt sie, dass alle den Untergrund niemals hätten verlassen können, wenn er schon ganz am Anfang diese Entscheidung getroffen hätte; allerdings sei sie froh, dass er so lange gebraucht hat, um sich umzuentscheiden. Sie versteht, dass Frisk zu keinen Ort zurückgehen kann und ist freut sich, sich solange wie es nötig ist um ihn kümmern zu dürfen. Sie nimmt in bei der Hand, während sie gehen. Am Ende der Credits sieht man eine Szene, in der Toriel Frisk ein Stück Kuchen in sein Zimmer bringt. * Wenn Frisk ihr sagt, dass er noch Orte hat, zu denen der gehen muss, zeigt Toriel Verständnis und ist nicht böse darüber. Bevor sie Frisk alleine lässt, sagt sie, dass "sie sich sehen werden". Am Ende der Credits, sieht man ein Foto, auf dem Toriel, Frisk und seine anderen Freunde beisammen stehen. Während den Credits sieht man, wie Toriel das Monster-Kind in einer Schule begrüßt. Wahrscheinlich ist sie selbst Lehrerin geworden. Im Kampf * siehe Toriel/Im Kampf Beziehungen Protagonist Toriel sorgt sich aufrichtig um die Menschen, die in die Ruinen fallen - der Protagonist ist keine Ausnahme. Toriel ist ihm gegenüber sehr beschützend und versucht, ihn in den Ruinen zu halten, da alle anderen Menschen, die gingen, getötet wurden. Verschont der Protagonist sie, erlaubt sie ihm, die Ruinen zu verlassen und gibt ihm zum Schluss noch eine Umarmung. Tötet der Protagonist sie während einer Neutralen Route, benutzt sie ihre letzte Kraft, um ihn vor den bevorstehenden Gefahren zu warnen. Obwohl der Protagonist verantwortlich für ihren Tod ist, zeigt sie keine Missachtung und behält weiterhin ihre mütterliche Einstellung bevor sie stirbt. Wenn der Protagonist sie allerdings tötet, während sie Gnade zeigt, wird sie ihn mit spottischem Ton vorwerfen, wie bösartig er sei. In einer Genozid-Route fragt sie, ob der Protagonist sie wirklich so sehr hasst und behauptet, dass sie den Protagonisten in den Ruinen hielt, um nicht ihn vor den Monstern sondern die Monster vor ihm zu schützen. Nennt der Protagonist sie "Mutter", wird sie zunächst überrascht sein, aber gleich danach sagen, dass sie gerne so genannt werde, wenn es den Protagonisten glücklich machen würde. Flirtet der Protagonist mit Toriel, nimmt sie zunächst an, dass er Witze macht. Tut er es allerdings erneut, sagt sie, dass sie nicht wüsste, ob sein Interesse an ihr liebenswert oder erbärmlich sei. Flirtet er mit ihr, nachdem er sie "Mutter" genannt hat, wird ihr unwohl und sie nennt den Protagonisten ein "interessantes Kind". In dem Wahren Pazifisten-Ende wird sie diese Ereignisse ebenfalls erwähnen. Wenn der Spieler das Spiel resettet, sagt Toriel, dass das Sprechen mit ihm für sie so sei, als würde sie "einen alten Freund nach langer Zeit wiedersehen"."Wenn Menschen hier herunter fallen... fühle ich... ich mich irgendwie... oft so, als ob ich sie bereits kenne. Um ehrlich zu sein, als ich dich das erste Mal traf, fühlte es sich so an... als ob ich einen alten Freund nach einer langen Zeit wieder sehen." - Toriel Asgore Asgore ist Toriels Ex-Mann. Früher waren sie sich sehr nah, gewannen den ersten Platz bei dem '98 Nose Nuzzle-Wettbewerb und waren selbst in der Öffentlichkeit so zärtlich zueinander, dass Gerson es als "unerträglich" bezeichnete. Sie erfand für auch den Spitznamen "König Fluffybuns". Nachdem Asgore den Menschen den Krieg erklärte, verließ Toriel ihn aus Ekel. Seine schwächlicher Widerwille, seinen Plan zu befolgen und seine Hoffnung darauf, dass nie ein Mensch zu ihm kommt, frustriert Toriel. Außerdem weigert sie sich, seine Versuche, den Streit zwischen ihnen zu schlichten, anzunehmen; in dem Wahren Pazifisten-Ende nennt sie ihn einen "erbärmlichen Welpen". Allerdings gibt es Hinweise darauf, dass sie ihn immernoch ins Herz geschlossen hat; dies sieht man daran, dass sie seine Lieblingsblume in ihrem Zimmer hat und immer noch seinen Lieblingskuchen backt. In den Credits sieht man, wie Asgore in der Nähe der Schule eine Hecke schneidet, was bedeutet, dass sie sich zumindestens in gewisser Weise etwas versöhnt haben. Flowey Toriel scheint Flowey nicht sonderlich gut zu kennen, respektiert ihn aber kaum, da sie ihn zu Beginn des Spiels mit einem Feuerball wegschleudert und den Protagonisten somit rettet. Flowey nennt sie eine "alte Hexe". Sans Obwohl die beiden sich bis zum Ende der Wahren Pazifisten-Route und in zwei Toriel-Endings niemals persönlich trafen, wurden sie gute Freunde. Ihre Freundschaft fing damit an, dass sie sich durch die Tür, die zu den Ruinen führt, Witze erzählten. Eines Tages bat Toriel ihn darum, dass er, falls je ein Mensch durch die Tür zu den Ruinen verlassen würde, diesen beschützen würde. Trotz Sans Abneigung gegenüber Versprechen, sagte er zu. Nach dem letzten Boss in der Pazifisten-Route verbringen sie mehr Zeit miteinander, indem sie Frisk mehrmals Nachrichten über Toriels Handy schicken. Name Toriels Name könnte ein Wortspiel zu "Tu-''torial''" sein, da sie dem Protagonisten beibringt, wie das Spiel funktioniert. Außerdem ähnelt die Aussprache dem Wort "Toro", was auf Spanisch "Bulle" bedeutet. Wenn der Spieler versucht, den gefallenen Menschen "Toriel" zu nennen, erscheint die Nachricht "I think you should think of your own name, my child" ("Ich denke, du solltest dir einen eigenen Namen ausdenken, mein Kind.") "Toriel Dreemurr" ist ein Anagramm zu "Murderer Toiler". Trivia * Toriel ähnelt Fuchur, dem Glücks-Drachen aus dem Fantasy-Film Die unendliche Geschichte. ''Ihr Auftreten ähnelt zudem dem eines Mimiga aus dem Spiel ''Cave Story. * Trotz Toriels mütterlicher Natur ist sie sich nicht zu schade, Schimpfwörter zu verwenden. ** In dem Wahren Pazifisten-Ende sagte sie "Who the hell is Sans?" ("Wer zur Hölle ist Sans?") bevor sie sich korrigiert, indem sie "Who the HECK is Sans?" ("Wer zum HENKER ist Sans?") sagte. Dies sorgte ebenfalls für eine überraschte Reaktion von Alphys. ** Toby Fox erwähnte, dass es nicht unmöglich sei, dass Toriel mal das "F-Wort" verwendet hat."Es ist vollkommen möglich, dass sie das F-Wort bereits gesagt hat. Niemand weiß es genau. Es ist eines der größten Mysterien des Lebens." - Toby Fox, Twitter * Toriel hat einmal ein Muu-Muu mit einem Blumenmuser getragen; andere Monster haben ihr daraufhin Komplimente wie "Nettes Muu-Muu" gesagt. Allerdings dachte sie, dass die anderen sie damit als Kuh bezeichnen wollen, also hatte sie es nie wieder angezogen."Übrigens, das erinnert mich an etwas. Toriel hat mal ein Muu-Muu mit einem Blumenmuster getragen... Die Leute haben ständig "Nettes Muu-Muu" gesagt. Aber sie dachte, dass sie sie eine Kuh nannten. Also hat sie es nie wieder getragen." - Gerson * Wenn der Kampf gegen den Dummy beendet wird, indem man ihn langweilt, wird Toriel verwirrrt schauen und anschließend so weitermachen, als hätte der Kampf nie stattgefunden. * Wird Toriel verschont geht sie zurück zu den Blumen an dem Beginn des Spiels und sagt: "Do not worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers" ("Mache dir keine Sorgen um mich. Jemand muss sich um diese Blumen kümmern."). Ihr Sohn sagt dasselbe in dem Wahren Pazifisten-Ende. Bilder Toriel.png|Toriels normales Aussehen. KampfGegenToriel.png|Toriel zwingt den Spieler, zu kämpfen. TorielAusdruck.png|Toriels Gesicht, wenn der Spieler den Dummy aus dem Kampf langweilt. TorielAusdruck2.png|Toriel ist nach dem Ereignis mit dem Dummy immer noch verwirrt. TorielFroggit.png|Toriel schaut Froggit böse an. TorielHardMode.png|Gesichtsausdrücke, die nur im Hard Mode verwendet wurden. TorielHilfe.png|Toriel verscheuchte den Froggit. TorielKampf.png|Toriel tötet versehentlich den Spieler. TorielTitelbildschirm.png|Toriel auf dem Titelbildschirm. TorielUmarmung.png|Toriel gibt dem Spieler eine Umarmung. TorielGenozid.png|Toriel verspottet den Spieler in einer Genozid-Route. TorielSprites.jpg|Einige Sprites von Toriel. Einzelnachweise cs:Toriel Dreemurová en:Toriel es:Toriel fi:Toriel fr:Toriel it:Toriel ja:‎Toriel pl:Toriel pt-br:Toriel ru:Ториэль tr:Toriel uk:Торіель zh:Toriel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Boss-Gegner Kategorie:Ruinen